Angel
by SinRose
Summary: Wenn Liebe blind macht, und die Warnungen der Anderen überhört werden, dann kann das Aufwachen noch mehr weh tun. DracoHermine.


**Paring: Hermine / Draco**

**Frei ab 0 Jahre**

**Inhalt: Na ja.. lesen smile**

**Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte habe ich geschrieben weil ich mich in dieses Lied hineinfühlen konnte. Komme zur Zeit selbst aus einer "liebeskummerphase" und deswegen habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben. Würde mich über Antworten freuen smile**

**Angel**

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_you were my saviour in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_all the whispers, the warnings so clear_

Sie haben mich gewarnt, immer und immer forderten sie mich auf die Augen zu öffnen. Und ich war blind, blind und naiv. Ausgerechnet ich, diejenige die man immer am wenigstens von allen täuschen konnte, ausgerechnet ich. Du versprachst mir die heile Welt, Liebe und Geborgenheit sollte ich ihn deinen Armen finden. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. In dem Moment, als sich unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal trafen, hätte ich bereits die Lüge in deinen Worten hören müssen. Du sprachst von Treue, gegenseitigen Respekt, jedes einzelne Wort hat mich verhöhnt, und ich war blind genug um dir zu vertrauen. Du warst bei mir als ich nicht weiter wusste, als die Probleme zu groß wurden um sich ihnen alleine zu stellen. Komischerweise warst ausgerechnet du derjenige der sah, wie schlecht es mir wirklich ging, wie ich mich im Strudel der Angst und Verzweiflung verloren hatte. Du warst der Typ von Mann, von dem junge Mädchen träumen, der Typ mit dem sie heim gehen würden, mit der Sicherheit das sie es nicht bereuen würden. Allerdings wärst du auch der, der nie wieder kommen würde, der nicht anrufen würde, nicht schreiben würde. Und ich wusste es. Aber mit der Zeit verdrängt man Dinge die man nicht wahr haben will, die Wahrheit wird auf die Seite geschoben weil sie in dieser ach so perfekten Welt gestört hätte. Die Warnungen der Anderen habe ich ignoriert, ihren guten Rat einfach in den Wind geschlagen. Ich fühlte mich stärker und klüger als sie, übersah allerdings das meine Sicherweiße stark eingeschränkt war, ich sah schlecht durch meine rosarote Brille.

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.  
_

Allerdings haben sich verschiedene Dinge nun geändert. Die Wichtigkeit bezüglich der Reinheit des Blutes wurde euer Fluch. All diejenige, die dem-desen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf blind gefolgt sind, stehen nun Schlange vor den Toren Askabans. Es ist komisch das ausgerechnet die Familie Malfoy so gar nicht versucht hat zu entkommen. Vielleicht weil dein Vater wusste das die Beweißlast gegen euch zu erdrückend war, oder weil er dem Beispiel seiner Schwägerin folgen wollte, die sich so heldenhaft in den Tod für ihren Meister stürzte. Sie war die Erste namenhafte Todeesserin die im letzten, entschiedenen Krieg fiel. Wahrscheinlich war es Schicksal das gerade Remus im Stande war den Tod seines besten Freundes zu rächen. Das er es war, der den Todesfluch über deine Tante aussprach. Du hast sie dafür verachtet dass sie nicht fähig war dem zu entkommen, ihn gehasst das er ihn ausgesprochen hat, und mich hast du für all das verantwortlich gemacht. Wir standen auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten, und meine hat den Kampf gewonnen. Sie verehren jetzt den Goldjungen, wie du ihn so oft verächtlich genannt hast, wohl wissend das er es sein würde, der dein Untergang deiner Familie herbeiführen würde. Jetzt sind sie bei euch, die Männer in Grau, die jeden Winkel euers schönen, großen Hauses durchsuchen, dein zuhause stellen sie auf den Kopf. Sie suchen nach mehr Beweißen, Beweiße die euch nicht nur in das Vorzimmer der Hölle bringen, sondern direkt hinein. Sie wollen euere Seelen, im Austausch für euere Opfer die irgendwo verscharrt liegen. Mitleid ist etwas, was man sich in dieser Welt abtrainieren muss, hast du immer gesagt und deinen eigenen Rat stets beherzigt. Du warst nicht für mich da als ich Tonks zu Grabe trug, du zeigtest keine Regung als sie Professor Sprout tot auffanden. Aus Gründen wie diesen empfinde ich und der Rest der Zauberwelt kein Mitleid mit dir.

_You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and_

_made me realise  
It was all just a lie.  
_

Du hast von Dingen geredet, von denen du selbst nichts verstanden hast. Von Liebe, die du mir geben wolltest, aber doch selbst nie erfahren hast. In meiner Blindheit dachte ich, ich wäre die auserwählte Personen die dir Liebe wieder näher bringt, die dich wieder an das Gute an den Menschen glauben lassen kann. Nicht wissend das du den Dolch bereits in der Hand hattest, bereit zu zustechen wenn die beste Gelegenheit da war. Und genau das hast du ausgerechnet am Tag der großen Schlacht getan. Du hast es schon immer geliebt einen Trumpf im Ärmel zu haben, nichts war dir wichtiger als immer etwas mehr zu wissen als all die Anderen. Wir haben über so viele Dinge geredet, über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft, deine Vergangenheit und wie die Gegenwart ausgehen würde, haben wir verschwiegen. Wohl wissend das wir von Sachen geträumt haben, die genau das waren, Träume. Das Gerede hat uns irgendwie geholfen der Realität zu entfliehen, der Menschen die um uns herum starben. Als wir uns am Schlachtfeld trafen hast du mir in die Augen gesehen und gelacht, hast mich ausgelacht weil ich dir vertraut habe. Aber du hast gelitten, in dem Moment als du die Worte sprachst, wohl wissend dass du die Zeit mit mir genossen hast. Auf eine ziemlich verdrehte Art und Weiße haben wir uns beide gebraucht. Und wahrscheinlich tut es genau deswegen so weh, weil du mich trotz allem nur belogen hast.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Du warst der Engel der mich durch den Tag führte, der mich festhielt wenn ich nahe dran war zu fallen. Deine versteckten Berührungen machten mich stark. Wie eine unsichtbare Hülle schütze mich deine Liebe vor den Gefahren, nicht wissend dass du selbst der Feind für mich warst. Du solltest mich schwach machen, anfällig für die Lügen die dir dein Meister erzählte. Dienen sollte ich dazu die Kraft des Goldjungen ins Wanken zu bringen. Erzähl mir mein gefallener Engel, warum hast du getan was du getan hast? Ich war Schachfigur in einem Spiel, und war einzig und alleine zu deiner Belustigung da. Blind bin ich umher geirrt, immer in der Hoffnung das Licht zu finden, doch in Wahrheit bin ich immer weiter hinein die Dunkelheit. Habe mich selbst verloren im Versuch dich an mich zu bin, wollte dich und deine Liebe doch nur irgendwie halten. Ausgelacht hast du mich als wir uns im Kampf begegneten, wohl wissend das ich noch immer hoffte du würdest die Seiten wechseln. Glaubte daran das meine Liebe dich irgendwie geändert hatte, doch Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Deine Familienehre war wie eine unzerstörbare Mauer um dich, nicht einmal ich konnte sie brechen, oder gerade mir gelang es nicht. Ich war Teil des goldenen Trios, schon immer gewesen, und furchtbar stolz drauf. Der Retter der Zauberwelt gehörte zu meinen besten Freunden. Wir waren immer füreinander da, deine gespielte Liebe zerriss das Band der aufrichtigen Freundschaft zwischen uns drei. Aber sie haben immer an mich geglaubt, bis zum Ende.

_It could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Niemand wird verstehen wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe, wie sehr ich dich gebraucht habe. Dich und deine Wärme, das Wissen das du für mich da warst. Du warst alles was ich in dieser Zeit brauchte, und noch so viel mehr. Du verstandest mich wie kein Zweiter, trocknetest meine Tränen, warst mein Halt. Wo wir jetzt sind wollte ich nie hinkommen. Wir stehen voreinander und starren uns an, unwissend was, oder ob wir überhaupt reden sollen. Irgendetwas in mir will dich anschreien, dich schlagen, weil du mir so wehgetan hast. Und etwas an mir will einfach nur noch weinen, schluchzen und um das weinen was ich wegen dir aufgeben habe. Die Freude denen ich weniger vertraut habe als dir, deren Warnungen ich einfach nicht hören wollte. Weil ich nicht wahr haben wollte was du wirklich bist, obwohl ich es doch schon immer gewusst habe. Etwas in mir wollte sich gegen die Wahrheit sträuben, wohl wissend dass sie mich doch einholen würde. Du weißt mittlerweile dass der lebenslange Aufenthalt in Askaban das wahrscheinlich mildeste Urteil für dich und deine Familie werden würde. Sie nehmen keine Rücksicht auf Kinder, darauf, dass du noch nie gelernt hast eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich war Figur in deinem Spiel, und du in ihrem. Du hast so gehandelt weil sie es wollten, und weil du nichts dagegen unternommen hast, sie haben deine Seele in kleine Teile gerissen, und du bist daneben gestanden.

_This world may have failed you, it doesnt give you a reason  
You could have chosen a different path in life. _

Alles was ich hatte, habe ich im letzten Kampf verloren. Meine Liebe, meine besten Freunde, meine Seele. Ich habe mehr Blut und Tote gesehen als die Auroren es von sich behaupten können, denn sie waren bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts zu spät. Nicht ausgebildete Heiler haben die Verletzen verarztet, wir mussten entscheiden um wenn es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Mit meinen jungen Jahren habe ich bereits gelernt über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden, ich rette Leben, und ließ sie erlischen. Nach dem Krieg wurde ich zu dem was man eine Heldin nennt. Die tragische Lichtgestalt die unsere Gesellschaft gebraucht hat, um sich an etwas fest halten zu können. Sie wollten aufsehen zu mir, wollten sehen dass ich immer noch stehe, egal was ich gesehen habe. Sie haben meine Tränen ignoriert, Helden dürfen nicht weinen, nicht leiden. Ich redete mir ein dass du nicht absichtlich das geworden bist, was du nun bist. Jemand der so gar keine Liebe kennt, keine Anteilnahme, kein Mitleid. Es war Ginny die mir zeigte wie blind ich wirklich war. In einem beispiellosen Wutanfall führte sie mir vor Augen was genau aus mir geworden war. Ich hatte die Dinge nicht mehr sehen wollen, habe mir die Wahrheit so hingedreht wie ich es wollte. Für mich warst du Opfer, von falscher Erziehung, falscher Liebe und falscher Einstellungen über die Reinheit des Blutes. Sie sagen du hättest einen anderen Weg einschlagen können, so wie es andere schon vor dir taten.

_The smile when you tore me apart... _

Nie wieder werde ich deine kalten Augen vergessen als du vor mir standest, mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet, bereit mich bei der kleinsten Bewegung zu töten. Es ist schon eine ziemliche Ironie, das dich ausgerechnet Snape zur Stecke brachte. Er war wichtig für dich, wichtiger als er wahrscheinlich jemals wusste. Du hast die Gerüchte über seine Loyalität ignoriert, dieses eine Mal hast du die Augen geschlossen. Und genau wegen diesem einen Mal wirst du jetzt nach Askaban gebracht, weil du stets an seine Treue eurem Haus gegenüber glaubtest. Euere Haus war er loyal, beständig hat er versucht seine Schützlinge vor den Klauen des Dunklen Lordes zu schützen, nur ihm war er nicht loyal. Er hat Voldemort betrogen und belogen um euere Seelen vor der Verdammnis zu schützen. Soll ich dir erzählen was ich in diesem Augenblick gedacht habe? Ich dachte an dein Lächeln als du mich zerrissen hast , und daran, das ich es nun bin die lächelt.


End file.
